The field of the disclosure relates generally to parametric waveform measurements, and more specifically, to methods and systems for automated real time continuous waveform electrical property monitoring and status reporting.
Qualitative waveform analysis is sometimes required to determine proper operation of an electrical or electronic system or a system of such systems. For example, modern aircraft are configured with a multitude of systems that perform various tasks relating to operation of the aircraft. Such systems include, navigation, fuel monitoring, altitude sensors, communications, radar, autopilot, and in the case of military aircraft, various weapons and defense systems to name a very few. Such systems are generally made up of one or more components that operate together as a system and are typically programmed to provide the flight crew with one or more displays that provide status, and allow for flight crew input. Many of these systems communicate data to one another across one or more communications bus that are generally referred to as avionics buses. Components of such modern aircraft also include a host of indicators whose conditions are set based on the data transmitted (and received) across these avionics buses. In summary, the number of electrical signals and waveforms that are present in a modern aircraft is extensive.
More specifically, these aircraft systems generate and receive electrical signals and communicate with one another using the above mentioned plurality of avionics buses. Each of these avionics buses incorporates a communications protocol. Generally, this protocol includes a signal specification defining the electrical characteristics of such communications signals. Specifically, the electrical signals that are transmitted and received along such buses should meet or exceed the defined signal specification. Such specifications define, for example, signal frequency, peak voltage, and rise and fall times to name a few.